


Baking Day

by Cal_puddies



Series: So good It Hurts [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, poly!cashton
Genre: Anal, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut, dp, poly!cashton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_puddies/pseuds/Cal_puddies
Summary: What was supposed to be a low key day alone turns into more than anyone expected when Calum and Ashton Show up.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Reader, calum hood and Ashton Irwin and reader, calum hood/reader
Series: So good It Hurts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476029
Kudos: 5





	Baking Day

The day was supposed to be simple. Bake. Alone. You’d been very busy lately and seeing everyone possible and you just needed a day to yourself. 

But it was interrupted when two of your favorite guys let themselves in. 

“What’re we doing today?” Ashton asks, dropping his keys on the table by the door, like he always does. Cals fall there too and two pairs of shoes are also abandoned. 

“Hi.” You say, peeking into the hall from the kitchen. “What’re you guys doing here?” 

“You didn’t answer the phone.” Calum says, coming in ahead of Ash, he wraps you in his arms and presses a kiss to your cheek before passing you to Ash. 

“And we’ve missed you. The trio doesn’t work when the duo is away.” He squeezes you and kisses your other cheek. 

“Well at least you two get to continue to have each other.” You smirk. “Just was gonna have a day to myself.” You explain, pulling back from Ash. “Been a little over stimulated with all the shit going on right now.” 

“You don’t have capacity for your two favorite guys?” Cal asks. 

“I feel like I don’t have a choice? I always have capacity for you guys.” You smirk, going back to the cookie dough you were making.

You had mostly platonic relationships with both of them, at different points you’d managed to get a little physical with each of them, but the friendship prevailed. 

Cal was helpful, following recipes and not needing a ton of guidance. He was always easy to have around because he enjoyed the sincerity in the quiet. 

Ash was bored. He didn’t mind the days like this but it had to be on his terms and this one was not. And he was noticing every touch you and Cal exchanged. He didn’t know why he was picking up on it specifically, though. He was sure you were being equally affectionate toward him. 

He watches as Cal beckons your attention and you turn and rest your hand on his lower back, after wiping your hands on a towel. He sees him be sweet to you, hears him asking about you, making sure you’re ok. Cal engulfs you and kisses the top of your head. You pat his side. When he lets you go and you give him the sweet smile, the one him and Cal both adore, jealousy flashes through his body.

“Did I fuck this up?” Ash asks, wanting your attention. You turn and look at him and step over to where he’s working. Ash lets his hand rest on the back of your thigh while you look at what he’s doing. 

“I think it looks fine ash.” You laugh. You can tell he’s so over this just by the way he’d put no effort into frosting the cookies. You gently grip his shirt as he grips into your thigh. 

“You had to wear these shorts today?” He asks quietly. 

“Well I planned to be alone today.” 

“You know this is way more fun with us here.” He smirks. 

“It’s something with the two of you here.” You laugh and turn back to what you were doing. 

“Hey…” cal tsks, “I’m being good.” 

“You’re both technically being good. But you’re up to something.” You look between them. 

“Not up to anything.” Ash defends. “We missed you and wanted to spend the day with you.” 

But the mood shifts. Ash is up to something and as if to prove a point, he keeps putting his hands on you. You couldn’t be touch starved, not with these guys around, but you could be intimacy starved, and that you definitely were; especially with these two around. Guys were always jealous of these two. 

You spin around with the bowl of frosting you’d just made in one hand, and some frosting on your fingers on your other hand. “Can one of you try this? It’s not quite right.” You say, thrusting the bowl between them. Ash moves but not toward the bowl, he grabs your hand and starts licking the frosting off your fingers, staring you down the whole time. He watches you bite your lip and there’s an audible moan that escapes your lips. 

Ash winks with a smirk as he pulls his mouth off. 

You blink a few times and look over at Cal. His raised eyebrow confirms he heard it too. 

“I think it tastes fine… think you’ve had too much sugar, you need a break…. did you hear that moan, Cal?” There’s a challenge to it. You picked up on it, there’s no way that Cal didn’t. “All I did was lick her fingers and she moaned like that… could you imagine if a tongue was used elsewhere?” 

“You know you don’t want to start that.” Cal warns. “They don’t call me the king of oral for no reason, Ash.” 

“You’re not an impartial judge to your own abilities.” Ash says. 

“Yeah…” cal crosses his arm over his chest and strokes his chin with the other hand. “Where would we find one of those?” 

Both sets of eyes land on you, and you raise your eyebrows and look between them. “Sorry, what?” 

“Come on, love…” cal gives you puppy dog eyes, ash butters you up with a sweet smile. 

“It’s not fair. I don’t know what I’m agreeing to!” You whine. 

“We’re both gonna go down on you.” It’s so nonchalant rolling off Ash’s tongue, he shrugs. “You tell us who’s better.” 

“Well, see that’s not fair either,” you point out, “you both know I’ll be more sensitive after the first orgasm…” 

“I’m not really worried about that.” Cal grins at you, “but we do need rules here.” He pauses while he thinks. “Mouth only.” 

Ash’s nostrils flare, “fine… then 10 minute time limit. If she doesn’t cum, then you’re disqualified.” 

“Excuse me!? Not a machine here gentlemen, I can’t just cum on cue!” You exclaim.

“You’ll be fine.” Ash promises. 

“Yeah, it won’t be an issue.” Cal agrees. “I’ll go first…” cal smirks at Ash, “get her warmed up for you. You’ll need it without these.” He wiggles his fingers in Ash’s face. 

“Yeah we’ll see.” Ash groans, smacking his hand away. 

Cal gently grips your shoulders and pecks your lips. “You relax. We’re gonna do all the work.” 

“I’m gonna need more than just a dry start.” You protest. 

“I think that’s fair.” Ash agrees. “5 minutes of foreplay… no touching below the waist.” 

“Deal.” Cal agrees. 

“How did I get myself into this?” You ask, no one in particular because neither of them are listening. “Where are we proposing this takes place?” You ask. 

“Here.” They both agree, immediately, “now.” 

“Okay…? So does this have to be done with both of you in the room? Or…” you ask. 

“Yeah, gotta make sure there’s no cheating and this is the only way to insure that. And this way, we can get a clear winner from your reaction alone.” Ash nods. 

“Ok but no touch below the belt, how do we get these shorts off?” Cal raises an eyebrow, he knows Ash will get it. 

“I can take my own shorts off.” You look up at Cal, who’s still holding you and you actually kinda like it. 

“It’s part of the experience.” He shakes his head at you. 

“Fine they have to come off during the 5 minutes of foreplay.” Ash agrees. 

“No problem. You watching time then?” Cal checks.

Ash pulls out his phone, sets a timer for five minutes and sets it on the counter. 

“Relax.” He whispers, leaning in to kiss you. 

Cal’s smooth, it’s one of the things you particularly enjoy about him. His fingers linger in a nice way. His lips fit well with yours, and as he gently tucks his fingers under the hem of your shirt, you can feel yourself get wet. The shorts come off and he lets you push his shirt off. The timer dings as he puts you on the counter. “It’s time. You ready?” He checks, kissing you again. 

You grab his hair and nod, looking at his pink cheeks before pulling him back for another kiss. Ash clears his throat and Cal pulls away, getting on his knees. You both look over at Ash and he nods, starting the timer. 

Cal kisses up your thighs from your knees, but he doesn’t do any of the teasing that he’d done the previous time he’d gone down on you, his tongue was still just as skilled. 

Cal licks around your opening before focusing on your clit, he knew without fingers that that would be the key to getting you off quickly. He alternates rolling his tongue over your clit and sucking on it. His hands still rubbing on your thighs because based on the grip in his hair, everything was working for you. 

Ash calls 5 minutes and you both look at him, you look down at Cal and he grins, “can you be a little loud for me?” He whispers, kissing your thigh. You bite your lip and nod at him. “Mmkay. Thank you.” He murmurs, nibbling on your thigh. 

You start to moan for him, it’s quiet at first, but then all you can really hear is yourself chanting Calums name as the orgasm builds quickly, because fuck Cal’s got his tongue working your clit better than ever. You tug on his hair but he doesn’t stop, “cal I’m gonna cum.” You whimper. 

“That’s the point of this bub.” Ash mentions, catching Calums eye.

“Oh, god… Calum.” You moan. 

Ash is practically lost, watching his best friend bring his other best friend to orgasm. He’s completely forgotten this is supposed to be a competition, because your hands are squeezing tight in Calum’s hair and your body is so tense, heels digging into Calums back. When Calum pulls you closer, Ash knows he doesn’t stand a chance. But he doesn’t care, because he’s rock hard and one moan from you for him will probably send him over the edge or get you railed over the counter. 

“Caaaal.” You draw out in a moan, tightening around him before relaxing, keeping a hand in his hair. 

He grins, “That's my girl.” He looks over at Ashton and he nods, confirming he knows you finished and has stopped the time. Cal looks back at you and spreads your thighs a little further apart, licking at your opening again. Your toes curl and you tug at his hair. 

He stands and presses his mouth to yours. “Thank you.” You murmur against his lips. He interlocks your fingers on your free hand and you let go of his hair and drop that hand to his neck. 

“No… thank you, little miss.” He grins, pressing your palm against his hard on. He leans in and nibbles your ear, “got me hard, baby.” 

“Yeah, well. You both got me hard, so… we ready for round two or what?” Ash asks. 

“I need a minute.” You say, holding up a hand as him and Cal switch spots. 

“Take your time.” Ash grins, rubbing his hands on your thighs. 

“Hey, hands off. Your 5 minutes haven’t started yet for foreplay.” Cal warns, settling against the counter opposite of you, his shirt still off, he crosses his arms over his chest. Ash nods and steps back, raising his hands. 

“Ok, well… someone better be willing to give me something to cover myself.” You raise an eyebrow at them, and Cal tosses his T-shirt at you. 

The three of you sit, and it’s awkward for a minute. “Baby, for an initial indication, how would you say that went?” Cal smirks. 

“I don’t think it’s fair to judge early.” You shrug, smirking at him. 

“Because you don’t want Ash to know he doesn’t haven’t a chance.” Cal grins at you cockily. 

“Cal, just because you got to go first and you think you’re the king of oral, doesn’t mean she’ll agree.” 

“Wellll…. Based solely on previous interactions, this is a game you can’t win.” You mention to Ash and he scoffs. 

“This isn’t a fair chance then.” He groans. 

“It was your idea” Cal laughs. 

Ash has had enough, “you about ready?” He asks, reaching out to touch your knee. “We get a five minute warm up.” He reminds you. 

You think about it for a minute and then look at him, “yeah. I can be ready.” You nod. You both look to Cal for confirmation the timer has been started. 

Ash knows he needs a different approach, you won’t be cumming for him like you did for Cal… or as easily. He moves in, and he decides to make it a bit aggressive. It’s worked for you in the past. 

He bites your lip, and sucks at your neck, marking you. He moves to take off your shirt and Cal clears his throat, “no. Gotta keep it even, her shirt stays on.” 

Ash groans, but he complies. He leans up to whisper in your ear, Cal can’t dirty talk the way he can and he knows it. 

“C’mere baby girl, feel how hard you’ve gotten me.” He whispers, just for you to hear. He pulls you off the counter and against him. He watches a grin spread across your face, “you like that?” He murmurs. “You like feeling what you’ve done to me? Gotten me all hard for you. You know what I could do to that pussy.” 

Cal can’t hear what Ash is saying, but he can see the effect it’s having on you and he has to admit that it’s making him a bit jealous. Your body is pushing into him and you’re moaning for him. Ash’s name has already graced your lips more than he’d like. 

“Please.” You moan, as Cal calls time on foreplay. 

Ash leans in one last time, “you know Cal can’t fuck you like I can.” And you whine for him. 

Ash drops to his knees and pulls your leg over his shoulder. He doesn’t kiss along your thighs like Cal did, and his tongue doesn’t feel as good as Cal’s. Now all you’re thinking about is both of their cocks. 

To say Ash’s mouth didn’t cut it would be an understatement. 

You've barely made it to the halfway mark when you slip your fingers into Ash’s hair and pull him away. “This is all fun, but I’m sorry Ash, you can’t beat Cal at this…” you lift your leg off of Ash’s shoulder. “Now… one…” you pause, thinking, “or both of you, better come fuck me.” You walk toward the kitchen door and pull your T-shirt over head, followed by your bralette, both of them sitting there with their mouths agape. “Hey… I know you're both so hard, you’ve made it clear.” You call, heading to your room. 

Ash finally stands and looks at Cal, “she’s kidding right?” 

“The way she just strutted her naked ass out of this kitchen, I don’t think so.” Cal murmurs, and then he’s scrambling to follow, Ash is close behind him and both of them are stripping clothes as they go. 

Cal is through the door first and he pulls you in and starts kissing you. “What did he say to you?” He whispers. 

“You really don’t wanna know.” You murmur, standing on your toes to kiss him. You feel Ash come up behind you, sliding his hands on your thighs, his lips press kisses along your neck and back of your shoulders. 

“Cal…” ash murmurs, “you’re more of an ass man, yeah?” He checks. 

“Oh yeah.” Cal groans. Ash turns you around. 

“And I know she’ll let me have this ass.” He groans, groping your ass. Because yeah, in previous encounters, Cal’s definitely had you this way, and you actually quite enjoy it. “Won’t you pretty girl?” 

“Uh-huh.” You nod, pulling him for a quick kiss before turning back to Ashton. “I don’t think I care what we do as long as I get to cum.” 

“Oh you'll cum… you’ll cum plenty, all over our hard cocks… as much as you want.” Ash promises, cradling your face before kissing you. 

“Someone grab the condoms and lube.” You mention. 

“On it.” Ash pulls away, heading for the bathroom because they both know where you keep them. 

Cal pulls you to the bed, “gotta get you comfortable.” 

“It’s you two, I’m already comfortable.” You point out. 

“Yes… but.” Cal leans over to the bedside table and pulls open the drawer. He feels around and comes up with the plug the two of you had picked together when you were hooking up more regularly. He was still the only man you’d used it with. He pulls it out and holds it up, and you nod and hum. 

Ash sees it, coming back in the room. “You’ve been keeping this from me?” He asks, upset. 

“Its been a long fucking time since the last time we hooked up.” You defend. 

Cal pulls you across his lap, ass up, and holds his free hand out for the lube from Ash. “Let’s get you opened up babe.” 

Ash’s fingertips drag up your spine and Cal’s fingers circle your tightest hole, both aiming to relax you. Ash kneels in front of you and presses his lips to yours while Cal continues to tease. 

“You about ready babe?” Cal asks, smoothing his free hand over your ass cheeks. 

“Yeah.” You agree, sitting up and straddling Cal’s lap. Ash helps by spreading your ass cheeks and Cal kisses you as he slowly gets you used to the plug first. Cal gets it moving with ease, in and out of your ass, and his thumb is on your clit. He’s watching in awe as you whimper and moan, eyes squeezed shut, head lulling around. 

“Wait,” ash murmurs. “I wanna see her with the plug in.” 

Cal lets it fit inside of you, “you wanna show him?” He checks, and you nod, because you want absolutely anything they want right now. 

You crawl out of his lap and settle on your hands and knees on your bed. 

Ash settles on his knees behind you, he smooths his hand over your skin and then lands a loud smack against your ass. “Damn baby.” He gently presses it further into you. 

You moan and look over your shoulder. “Y’all gonna just stare and let me drip or is someone gonna do something?” 

You hear the top pop on the lube and watch as Cal slicks his cock it. “What’s gonna be comfortable for you, baby? We can’t do this how we normally would with Ash being here.” 

“I’ve got an idea.” Ash mentions. He positions himself on the side of the bed with his feet on the floor, and rolls the condom on. “Alright, you on top of me and Cal can get you from behind.” 

“Mm Kay.” You nod and agree. 

“C’mere.” Cal beckons. You crawl over to the edge of the bed and sit up. “Such a good girl.” Cal whispers, knowing you’ve got a little thing for praise. He cups your face and gives you a passionate kiss while he pulls the plug out. You whimper. “Unfortunately. There will be a lot more of that feeling.” He reminds you. 

“I know.” You nod, kissing him again. 

Ash slides his hand up your calf, tired of being ignored. 

“Someone needs attention.” Cal mutters. 

“Make that 3 someone’s.” You run the tips of your fingers over Cal’s cock and Ash swipes a fingers through your folds and he hums in agreement, sticking the fingers in his mouth. 

“Let’s get this party started.” Ash grabs your hips and situates you above him. Him and Cal give you a moment to get used to him. 

“Mmm fuck.” You moan. 

“Bout to change for ya baby.” Cal mentions, kissing your shoulder. You lean foward into Ash as cal guides himself in to your prepped hole. He takes it slow, and he stops moving completely when you whimper into Ash’s shoulder, biting down on his flesh. Ash’s fingers squeeze around you, offering comfort the best he could. 

“Oh fuck… so full.” You pant. “Cal.” You whine, “slow… but please all the way.” Cal rests his hand softly on your back, only putting enough pressure on to push in the rest of the way. “Ah… uh…” you whimper. 

“You ok, baby?” Cal whispers. Trying so hard to not move at all.

“It’s a lot.” You confess, he could hear the strain in your voice. 

“I know I’ve never had you this full before.” He smirks, leaning over to kiss up your back a little. 

“No one has,” you whimper. “Oh fuck… of course I would pick the two guys with the biggest fuckin cocks for this.” You whine. 

“Hey, we picked you.” Ashton reminds you, kissing the top of your head. Cal gently caresses your back and Ashton holds onto the back of your neck in a very reassuring manner. “But we can stop whenever. Make whatever changes you want.” He assures you. “We’ve already gotten further than I thought we might.” Cal hums in agreement. 

You all wait a little longer and then you speak up… “ok, Cal first. So so slow bubba, please.” 

“You got it baby.” He soothes, running his hand down the length of your back as he pulls out ever so slowly. 

Ash’s grip tightens on your neck as you let out a few pain filled whimpers. “I gotcha.” He whispers, kissing your cheek. Your fingers dig into his chest. “You wanna stop?” He asks. 

“No, it’s just gonna take a bit.” You whisper, looking up at him. He gently presses his lips to yours. 

Cal finally starts to feel good to you after a few minutes. You push yourself up on Ashton’s chest and look over at Cal, “Can you get a little closer? Need to kiss you.” You murmur to him. Cal gets on the bed behind you, pressing himself against you and you turn your head to kiss him. 

And then ever so slowly, you rock your hips, you look at Ash and he bites his lip. You look over at Cal as you do it again and he tightens his grip on your hips. “You gonna fuck us baby girl?” He whispers to you. You give him innocent eyes and nod your head, slowly speeding up. You like that they’re letting you control it, riding Ash and taking Calum. 

“Cal… her nipples.” Ash groans, “fuck… baby… this… so tight… know you’re so fuckin full.” 

Cal’s hands glide up your sides moving around to grope your breasts and tug your nipples. Ash’s hands replace his at your hips. Cal drags his lips up the side of your neck, he gently bites at your jaw. His tongue traces your ear, “you feel amazing like always.” He whispers. “Beautiful body so full of cock, sexy as fuck, taking us both.” 

You moan out, and pick up the pace a bit. Both of the guys are loving it, if you had to judge based on their moans and the way they are both gripping you, and you loved that they were letting you control it all. 

“Cal… holy fuck… I’m so full baby.” You moan, looking over to him.

“Yeah you are.” Ash smacks your thigh and you look at him. He sits up so he can kiss you. “Feeling good baby?” 

You cup his face face and kiss him again, “it’s a lot.” You whimper. 

“Baby I gotta cum.” Cal bites your shoulder. 

“Cum for me handsome.” You pull away from Ash to kiss Cal, he bites your lip. You twine your fingers in his hair and his lips rest near your ear as he lets out whiny moans, spilling his cum into your ass. You feel his hot breath on your skin as he pants and starts to come down. “Forget about the box of condoms, bub?” You whisper, kissing him.

“You love it when I cum in your ass… and I have a plan.” He whispers in your ear so Ash doesn’t hear. You watch him reach over and grab the plug and as soon as he slips his cock out, he’s pushing the plug into your stretched hole. 

“Ha… ah.. fuck.” You moan, “stay here?” You asks and he nods, pressing himself against you. 

You turn back to Ash and really start to ride him, hard. “God… fuckin damnit baby…” he groans. “You feel so fucking good.” 

“Come on Ash… cum for me.” You’re breathy because you’ve been doing all the work and you’re still very stimulated. 

Ash’s fingers dig hard into your hips, undoubtedly creating bruises to match the hickies Cal is sucking into your neck. His hips are starting to meet yours, only not as hard as he normally would because he’s also supporting Cal on his legs. “Fuck… oh shit.” He gets one more good thrust in and he’s pulling your hips down on his. 

“Nice job baby.” You grin at him, “thank you both.” You lean down and kiss Ash, and then turn to kiss Cal. 

Cal grabs your hips and pulls you up off Ash cradling you to his chest. “Now, what do we do for you, baby. Ruined holes and no orgasm to show for it?” He lays the two of you down. 

“Y’all promised orgasms. I expect delivery.” 

“The way you just fucked us… you get what you want, so just ask.” He promises. 

“Mmkay… but I need a minute.” You admit. You watch ash come back from disposing the condom and he lays on your other side. 

“Did… did I see Cal replug you after he came?” Ash asks. You nod and Cal murmurs a ‘yeah’. “Lemme see? Wanna see those holes baby.” 

You roll onto your stomach and prop yourself up on your elbows, pushing yourself back onto your knees. Both of the guys sit up, coming behind you. Ash puts his hands on you first; pulls your ass cheeks apart to see the plug. Cal’s fingers gently tug it out a little, and then let’s it fit back in. 

“Take it out Cal.” Ash murmurs. And Calum obliges. It causes you to whimper. “Perfect. Ruined.” 

You don’t expect the next thing, you feel hot breath and a tongue licking at your clit, when you look back you see it’s Ashton. Cal sees you looking and he leaves briefly to get a towel. Ash pulls his face away and then his fingers are pushing in between your folds. “Ash I’m tired. Can I lay down?” 

“Yeah bubs, Cal’s getting a towel so we don’t get cum everywhere… the last thing your gonna wanna do is to change the sheets before bed.” He chuckles. His fingers find your g spot, he knows because you jolt forward. His thumb starts rubbing your clit and you drop your face to the pillow. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah… yes… you owe me this orgasm.” You moan. 

“You’ll get what I owe and so much more.” he promises.

“You sure are cocky…” you start but he curls his fingers into your g spot and it shuts you right up. 

“Use of his fingers was the only way he’d get it done.” Cal teases, coming in with the towel. 

“He’s getting… oh fuck… he’s getting it done.” You moan. 

Ash’s fingers are relentless against your g spot until you’re a mumbling mess, cumming on those fingers. 

You drop completely to your stomach when he pulls his fingers out. “Told you you'd cum.” He smirks, kissing you. 

“Well… you’ve talked a lot for only delivering one orgasm.” You tease. 

“You’re in a very vulnerable position to be talking that kind of shit baby.” He warns. 

You turn your head and kiss him, “thank you.”

And then Cal surprises you, while you’re kissing Ash, he’s kissing your neck and moving his mouth down over your nipples, teasing them for a bit. 

When his tongue comes into contact with your clit, you aren’t expecting it. You let out a gasp, “what the fuck…” you moan into Ash’s mouth. 

Ash pulls back briefly to see what’s happening. And he smirks into the next kiss. “Bubba you take overstim so well.” He reminds you. 

“That she does.” Cal murmurs from between your thighs. He pushes one finger into your pussy, not even enough for you to clench around after ash and the very recent orgasm. His lips re-attach to your clit. 

“Oh god.” You moan, wrapping your fingers in Cal’s hair. 

“I think we could do this all night.” He teases.

Cal’s finger curls into your g spot and your back arches, Ash smirks and squeezes your breasts. “I think that sounds like a good idea.” 

“No..” you moan, “can’t.” You whine. 

Cal pulls his mouth away, thumb stays working at your clit, finger abusing your g spot for a second time. “Can’t what?” He teases, slowing his finger down. 

“Not all night.” You whimper, “fuck Cal.” You squeeze your eyes shut. 

“Awww poor baby is close to tears.” Ash teases, pinching a nipple. 

“Ohh… better stop this then.” Cal says, pulling his hand away. 

When you realize he’s not kidding your eyes shoot open. “What…. no… fuck you.” You cry out. 

“You already did that baby.” He rests his hand on your stomach as he lays next to you. “Now… lets give you a little break, and we’ll see what’s next.”


End file.
